User blog:JustAnotherQueen/Just Dance Theories
I was thinking of several theories for Just Dance and so now I'm creating a blog in which we can go more in depth. ALL OF THIS IS JUST THEORIES. PLEASE DO NOT TAKE THIS AS FACT. ADDITIONALLY, DO NOT CLAIM I AM MISINFORMING PEOPLE. Inconsistant Censorships As we have most likely noticed, the censorship in the songs has proven to be rather inconsistant. One term may be censored in one song, but the same term isn't censored in another, or maybe something was left uncensored that is typically censored on the radio versions of the song, such as in A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (goddamn/got damn, which is censored on the radio) or Swish Swish (b*tch/bish when sung by Katy isn't censored on JD, but it is on the radio version). My theory as to why this happens is because Ubisoft isn't the one who comes up with the censorship for the songs. So who does? The rating boards, such as ESRB and PEGI. As we've seen, censorship is subject to change from beta to finalized routine, as seen with the word nana in Hey Mama and the word Peach in Rain Over Me. Additionally, we've had choreographies removed from games in order to spare the rating such as Dame Tu Cosita. Aside from spin-off games, we have never gotten a T rated Just Dance game. The reason for this is because Ubisoft only uses the radio edits at first, and the rating boards are the ones telling Ubisoft what all needs to be censored in order to keep the rating low. This leads to some strange censors (I Kissed A Girl, Mi Mi Mi, Bang Bang), while also allowing stuff that may not be appropriate to be left unbothered. If Ubisoft could, they wouldn't have censored stacking money or backseat of the car. But it wasn't their choice, if they wanted to keep an E10+ or E rating, they needed to censor those lyrics in order to please the rating boards. Also, remember American Boy? This theory is also why the PEGI version was way more censored than the DLC and ESRB version. As a download, the song is unrated, so the lyrics didn't matter as much. However, when putting it onto Extra Songs, PEGI probably wanted the other lyrics to be censored in order to prevent the game from getting a rating higher than 3. ESRB probably didn't mind the lyrics as much, so they just appeared in the summary. As for JDU songs, they typically are more loose, however, a little bit more consistant than the on-disc content. Die Young There are various reasons that I am convinced that Die Young was originally a JD3 routine that got pushed onto JD4. These include: *The fact that the background is lower quality and less detailed than most JD4 routines. *The fact that it was the first post-JD3 routine to have remade pictograms *It's 1 out of 2 Ke$ha songs that were DLC's on JD4. *Most JD3 remade dancers are the same style as Die Young Category:Blog posts